Cloudy Court Galaxy
The Cloudy Court Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It takes place in the sky and is similar to the Gusty Garden Galaxy of the first game. This galaxy, along with the Fluffy Bluff Galaxy, requires the the use of the Cloud Flower to advance. Mario must use his new Power-Up to cross the many gaps in the galaxy. However, there are strong winds that slowly push the clouds Mario has created, meaning that Mario must quickly cross them after they've been created. Mario must also jump over giant drum barrels at one point, and create clouds that float towards dangerous Spiky Plants. Paragoombas are common enemies in this galaxy. The galaxy is decorated with bushes that are shaped like animals. Planets Starting Planets These small planets have bushes, flowers, cloud platforms, and Cloud Flowers. Mario must use the Cloud Flowers wisely to get across the large gap. There is a Life Mushroom to the far right above a high platform, and a Question Coin above one of the floating Used Blocks that make Coins appear. Fan Planet This planet has a giant fan that looks like a windmill and a Paragoomba. A Whittle here can give Mario/Luigi a hint about what to do, which is making a cloud to ride in the wind across to the next area. Instrument Planets These are a series of planets that are shaped like giant instruments. Drums make Mario bounce very high. A Cloud Flower, two Goombas, and another Question Coin can be found here. If Mario Ground Pounds on the cymbals, Star Bits will appear. Vent Planet This planet has a Midway Point, Hungry Luma and a Cloud Flower. Cloud Mario can use the vent to travel upwards on a cloud he can create. However, he must dodge wooden obstacles to prevent him from falling back down. At the top, there is an Elite Octoomba, Goomba, Teleporter, Springs and another giant fan. Bonus Planet This planet is a grassy, hexagon-shaped planet, like most bonus planets. Mario had to use the Teleporter on the Vent Planet to get here. There are seven Paragoombas that must bed defeated in a time limit in order to get three 1up Mushrooms. After a certain amount of time, Mario will be transported back to the Teleporter on the Vent Planet. Tower Planet This planet has two more Goombas and an Elite Octoomba along with a Question Block and Launch Star. There is a secret area in the middle with a 1up Mushroom and a Cloud Flower. Castle Wall Planet This planet is a long side-scroller planet. The background is shaped like a castle wall, hense the name. At the beginning of the planet is a Midway Point. Cloud Mario must create a cloud to ride up to the top of the wall using the wind. However, he must avoid Spiky Plants. Then, he must ride the wind across a gap on a cloud to two walls while avoiding the Spiky Plants. Here, Mario must Wall-Jump to climb up the walls. If Mario uses clouds and jumps to go up to the left, he will find three 1up Mushrooms. Mario must cross another gap with more Spiky Plants below to get to two crushing walls. In the middle of these walls are another Cloud Flower and a Comet Medal. Mario must the wind to ride to the top, timing it correctly so he does not get crushed by the walls. At the top there is a giant fan and a Power Star. The fan tries to push Mario away from the Power Star and into a wall with even more Spiky Plants. Purple Pond Planet This planet is shaped like a bowl and has several clouds and a swamp of Dark Matter similar to the one in the Bubble Breeze Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy. Mario must collect all five Silver Stars in this planet to get a Power Star. Cosmic Clones and Paragoombas make the mission difficult for the player. Missions Head in the Clouds Mario must use the Cloud Flower to traverse the galaxy, using the many air currents to blow him towards the Power Star at the end. Using this, Mario must traverse the Starting Planet, Instrument Planets, Vent Planet, and Castle Wall Planet to get to the end where the Power Star is found. The Shadow Lining Mario/Luigi starts off on the Starting Planets and needs to collect Star Chips to create a Launch Star. Cosmic Clones appear after Mario has collected the second Star Chip. After using the Launch Star, Mario will find himself on the Castle Wall Planet. Here, he must Wall-Jump to reach the higher level (there are no Cloud Flowers) and avoid the Cosmic Clones. Mario must continue along the platforms that move along to create a platform, then Wall-Jump to the Launch Star. After that, Mario needs to jump along the platforms and into the Launch Star to launch onto a platform that leads to the Power Star encased in an Item Crystal. Once the Power Star is broken free, the Cosmic Clones disappear, and Mario can collect the Star. Silver Stars in the Purple Pond If Mario/Luigi feeds the Hungry Luma on the Vent Planet, the Launch Star it transforms into leads to the Purple Pond Planet. Here, after picking up the Cloud Flower, Mario must use the clouds to retrieve the five Silver Stars scattered around the planet. When a Silver Star is collected, a Cosmic Clone appears. After getting all five Silver Stars, the Cosmic Clones will disappear, and the Power Star lands on where Mario landed on the planet. Then, Mario can collect it. Green Star 1 This Green Power Star is located above the head of the dinosaur bush on the Starting Planets. To reach it, Mario/Luigi must use the Cloud Flower. The Star is very high above the dinosaur bushe's head, so it requires all three created clouds to reach it. Mario/Luigi must climb the dinosaur bush without using the Cloud Flower, then use all three clouds into jumping range of the Star. Enemies *Flaptacks Planets Visited *Starting Planets Green Star 2 Green Star 2 is located near the cymbal of the Instrument Planets. To reach it, Mario must use the Cloud Flower. Enemies *Flaptacks *Goombas Planets Visited *Starting Planets *Vent Planet *Instrument Planets Green Star 3 Green Star 3 is located near the Power Star of the Castle Wall Planet. To reach it, Mario must use the Cloud Flower to get over the giant fan, then jump to the Star. Enemies *Flaptacks *Goombas *Spiky Plants Planets Visited *Starting Planets *Vent Planet *Instrument Planets *Castle Wall Planet Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2